Campaign:Episode Eighty Five
Blurb It takes about 5 minutes talking to Lyn’s ex before the Verpine’s spell is broken. The boys are back. NEOSCUM Neo Scum is a Shadowrun actual play hosted by Mike Migdall and Gannon Reedy. Chicago improvisers take on the world of Shadowrun with a misfit cast of characters just trying to get by in the … Listen! Opening Crawl Information! Faced with the task of matching wits with Captain Drine of the Empire - as she in her installation threaten their friends and congenial cooties, the verpine – the crew has reached out to their friend, information broker and glampunk space pirate, Zara Zoasite, for help to unravel this military mystery! But without consulting Lyn’tel, do they really know what they’re in for? Plot Summary Last episode the crew minus Lyn's called Zara Zoisite in a tableau. She gave them the information that Captain Drine is attempting to mind control the verpine. The boys discuss telling the verpine about it or not. Zara asks if they want any more information and reveals her pricing structure- she has already charged them 40K credits for the information she already gave. Zara figured they knew about it, but the boys are pretty upset. The money will be taken out of what Zara owes them. They go back and forth with Zara about more information and harass her about money. Zara takes off 2K for the name of Leenik’s arm’s manufacturer. The crew asks if she is selling their information to others and Zara avoids the question. The boys continue to be upset, unsure if they are on the same team as Zara. They refer to her business practices as a scam and a pyramid scheme. Tryst tries to hang up on her but it doesn’t work. Bacta and Leenik do a singing goodbye to Zara but Tryst doesn’t participate. The boys discuss the mining operation as probably a smoke screen for the mind control of the Empire. They talk again about possibly informing the verpine. Lyn comes back and scolds them for calling Zara. They all bicker about Lyn not telling them anything about Zara, the relationship between personal and professional information, conversation rules, and Lyn’s past. Lyn explains that if you call Zara for information, she charges 10K per person. The boys discuss sending various frivolous invoices to Zara or Jorj Car’das. They make a plan to kidnap an imperial droid. Thumper calls and sends them a dossier on Drine (that costs 3K). The boys hassle Thumper before hanging up and talking about the various ship buttons that only play songs Trivia *Zara will still owe them 30K, probably. *Zara also apparently has a 5credit zine she sends out. Dear Mynock Letter "Drugged up on Dakar" asks Bacta about being an addict, and Tamlin about being the short crewmember. *'Tryst': Fear is good because it tells you you're doing something sexy." *'Leenik (to Tryst)':If sex were a lifespan, you'd be the yoda-boy of this ship. Quotes *'Lyn': This all feels really feeble and sad. * Bacta: Well, that's our lives, Lyn.